


of pens & pining

by kagehinayuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Himuro and Murasakibara are done, KagaKuro Month 2017, Kagakuromonth2017, M/M, Taiga is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinayuu/pseuds/kagehinayuu
Summary: Taiga is not stalking him. Tatsuya doesn’t know what he’s talking about. There is no way in hell that he is stalking the blue-haired male who sits in front of him in Physics. No way.Except for he kind of is.





	of pens & pining

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for the first week of KagaKuro month 2017. It's a college AU. Enjoy!

Taiga is not stalking him. Tatsuya doesn’t know what he’s talking about. There is no way in hell that he is stalking the blue-haired male who sits in front of him in Physics. No way.

Except for he kind of is.

It started out accidental. Taiga needed a pen because Tatsuya took all his from his bag and absolutely refused to give them back for reasons unknown to him. (Taiga still suspects it had something to do with Murasakibara and he did _not_ want to go there so he let it slide.) So, Taiga needed to borrow some from someone or risk getting kicked out of university for sub-par workmanship. (Which, okay, a little over exaggeration is mixed in there somewhere, but _still_. He can’t risk losing his scholarship because of shoddy notes and poor marks.)

So, he did what any person would do. He asked his neighbor.

But they were assholes, both of them and Taiga hated their stupid faces and rude mouths. He had resigned himself to living on the streets like a hermit until the male in front of him turned around and said, “You may borrow my pen.”

And Taiga had a pen.

Plus, a new love.

Okay, not a new love, but the dude had these eyes that were so inexpressive they were expressive and Taiga just. Wanted to get all up in that. His porcelain skin was glorious and he smelled of vanilla and Taiga wanted to marry him.

And he had a plan to give him his pen back and say thank you for the niceties, but he never saw the mysterious male again. It was almost like he disappeared.

Well, that is, until recently when Taiga realized that the male hangs out with Aomine (a poor choice in friends, but Taiga will take what he can get). The blue-haired glory came into practice and just about scared the wits off Coach Riko. He needed to give Aomine something that he left in the dorm or whatever—Taiga mostly tuned it out in favor of staring. (Tatsuya laughed for days afterwards.)

Now, Taiga sees him everywhere. He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s entranced by the male or what but the dude is everywhere and Taiga cannot handle it.

“Seriously,” Tatsuya says while Taiga watches him walk across the courtyard, nose deep in a book, pink scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, “just go talk to him. You’re making me sad with all this pining.”

“I’m not pining!” Taiga exclaims. “I am simply watching from afar, waiting for the right moment to give him his pen back.”

Tatsuya snorts. Taiga wants a new brother. “That happened weeks ago, bro. Give it up and go ask him out for coffee or something.”

“I can’t do that,” Taiga mumbles, sipping on his soda and taking a large bite of his burger. “He doesn’t even know me. I don’t know him. It’ll be fucking weird.”

“It’s already fucking weird,” Tatsuya says. Murasakibara nods his agreement, chewing on a snack.

“Kagachin needs to grow up and ask Kurochin out,” he says.

Taiga blanches. “You fucking _know_ him?”

Murasakibara nods, like Taiga should have known this. Taiga is offended. Tatsuya snorts, again, because he’s an asshole and gets off on other’s misery. “I told you that he did, Taiga. You weren’t listening.”

“I would have remembered if you would have mentioned him, Tatsuya!” Taiga harrumphs and finishes off the last of his burger, feeling very put out. “What’s his name? Does he like basketball?” He addresses these questions to Murasakibara since it seems that Tatsuya is going to be of no help.

“Eh~, I’ll only tell Kagachin if he stops stalking Kurochin,” Murasakibara says bluntly.

Taiga scoffs. “Fuck you! I’m not stalking him!” Tatsuya sends him a look. Murasakibara crunches his pocky and raises a brow at Taiga. Taiga clears his throat and tries again. “Fine. Okay! Just tell me his name!”

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” says Tatsuya.

Taiga thinks it fits perfectly.

“He’s a first year, too, and he played basketball in high school.”

But Taiga isn’t listening. He’s finally plotting and he’ll be damned if he leaves for break without getting a date with Kuroko Tetsuya.

*

Asking Kuroko Tetsuya is a lot harder that Taiga would have imagined. It seems that Kuroko has decided that he doesn’t want to be seen again (Murasakibara informed him of Kuroko’s “lack of presence”) and Taiga is stooped on what to do next.

It’s only when Aomine tells him that Kuroko had been sick (“Oi, why do you want to know about my roommate, anyway?!”) that Taiga feels a little better. He goes into Physics Monday and he spots the blue-haired male and he thinks, _this is it. Now or never. Chicken out and you owe Tatsuya five-hundred yen._

Class hasn’t started yet, which means there are barely any students around. All the greater for Taiga—he’d rather not have an audience in case this all goes to shit. He takes a deep breath and stables himself, thinks that this isn’t the hardest thing he’s ever done and he goes in, pen in hand.

“Er, Kuroko, right?” Taiga says nervously when he approaches the desk.

Kuroko levels him with a blank stare that could be identified as mildly curious. “Yes?”

Fuck, this isn’t how Taiga wanted it to go. He was supposed to be suave and collected, not a blushing mess.

“I, er, have your pen. The one you let me borrow.”

“Ah.” Kuroko nods. He takes the pen from Taiga’s outstretched hand and Taiga is matching his hair with how red his face is. Tatsuya is going to laugh for _weeks_. “Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

Taiga startles, feels like the ground just disappeared from underneath him. “You know who I am?!”

Kuroko nods. “Kagami-kun and I have three classes together. You also play basketball with my roommate, Aomine-kun.”

Which—makes sense. Taiga figures Aomine had to have mentioned him at least once in passing and he thinks he’s been a fool this whole time. How could he _not_ have noticed Kuroko in three of his other classes?!

“I didn’t know that,” Taiga murmurs. Students are now piling in, signaling that classes are about to start very soon. He braces himself, hopes that he doesn’t actually fuck this up and says, “While I’m here, would you like to, I dunno, get some coffee sometime?”

It comes out quickly and he’s scared that Kuroko doesn’t hear him, but the male’s cheeks are tinted pink so Taiga thinks his message got across. He tries not to flee for the hills.

“Is Kagami-kun asking me out on a date?” asks Kuroko.

Taiga coughs. He nods quickly. Kuroko’s expression remains oddly blank and Taiga prepares himself to be rejected in the most straightforward way possible. He almost wants to send Tatsuya a text to prepare tons of food and have the movies ready because he’s going to want to go into a food coma while watching bad superhero movies.

“I would like to get coffee with Kagami-kun.”

At first, Taiga thinks he was rejected. And then, he thinks maybe it was a joke. There is no way that Kuroko just agreed to go out on a date with him. No way in hell. It had to be some sort of sorcery. Maybe it was Aomine in a costume, messing with him because he’s the most extreme asshole to ever live on this earth. Taiga thinks that’s the case.

But, no, it’s not. Kuroko is staring at him with rather open eyes and Taiga blesses his luck.

“Great! That’s great!” he exclaims just as the professor comes in. It occurs to him that he doesn’t have any material for this class today; he had forgotten it all in his haste to see if Kuroko was coming to class today. He grins sheepishly. “Say, Kuroko. . .”

“Does Kagami-kun need a pen?” Kuroko stares at him with a mute humor and his lips quirk just the slightest.

Taiga nods shamefully. Kuroko hands him back the one Taiga _just_ gave him and Taiga goes to his seat as the professor yells at him. People are laughing at him and his asshole neighbors sneer, but he finds that he doesn’t mind because Kuroko turns back and gives him a small, private smile and Taiga thinks that maybe university isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I love you all.


End file.
